


5 times his heart was broken and 1 time he felt okay.

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Boys In Love, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Wade Wilson, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Secret Identity, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: It's all in the title.(Also, theres is a lot of references to deadpool 2. Also, vanessa is dead. Whoops? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)





	5 times his heart was broken and 1 time he felt okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a 5 +1 for Peter's POV?

1

_Vanessa. Vanessa. Vanessa._

 

Wade couldn't breathe. Couldn't talk. Couldn't function. Blood slipped along his fingertips, and no matter how much blood he's seen in his lifetime, it would never prepare him for that gut wrenching feeling. Knowing this was _the love of his life._ Knowing wade could have shot her himself and feel the same amount of guilt. It was his fault.

 

Somebody had called the cops, hearing the gunshots. Wade barely heard the sirens before he was packing his shit, and kissed his love one last time on the forehead, before he sprinted out the window.

 

Wade killed himself the first time of many that night.

  
2

Wade fucked everything up, as per usual. He screwed his chances of being a part of X-men because he did what he thought was right. Because he saw abuse and acted, because he saw a boy who was angry and joined him in anger.

 

And as wade suffered the effects of cancer, his heart broke for his younger self, his abused self. He had failed in saving children from becoming ugly monsters as he thought himself to be. He failed in saving people like him from manipulation and anger and mistakes. Wade wouldn't wish the hell that is his life upon anyone- no matter big the enemy.

 

He had failed.

  
3

Wade could feel the warmth radiating off his beautiful vanessa, could feel the sense of _home_ and comfort. Wade felt relaxed for the first time since her death, since becoming deadpool. He could feel her on his skin, could feel the wonderful, calming lock of their lips. His soft- unmutilated- skin against her, and in those small moments were the happiest he's been since he witnessed her death.

 

And then she pulled back and told him that he wasn't ready. He couldn't help the immediate desperation, the _need_ to stay.

 

And then he woke up feeling like death and smelling like it, but in every other way, he was alive.

 

He just wanted to rest.

  
4

Deadpool and Spiderman had met under odd circumstances.

 

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Peter took his day off by patrolling. His job at Stark industries had taken a stressful toll on him, he had been overwhelmed with work _and_ having to reject multiple coworkers when they asked him out. For the first time in his life, Peter Parker was being crushed on, and he _hated it._

 

So, rightfully, he just wanted a chill evening full of helping people and stopping for the occasional churro.

 

But Parker luck strikes again.

 

He follows the screams and gunshots as soon as they start- heart beating wildly and sporadically, movements flowing through the air, mind going a mile a minute.

 

"Ugly piece of shit! Get away from me!" Peter rounded the corner, ready for the worst. A man in a hood was standing tall- shoulders broad and muscled, a gun aimed at a cowering man, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

 

"You ain't seen the worst of it, buddy." If Peter's hearing wasn't so good, he wouldn't have heard the tremble in the man's voice as he spoke.

 

"Uh guys sorry to break this up but this happens to be very illegal." Peter chose that moment to emerge from his hiding spot, watching as the man's shoulders tensed right before Peter shot a web and he- dodged it? What the hell?

 

The hooded man spun around when he rolled back onto his feet, scarred face on show.

 

Spiderman flinched.

  
5

Despite their odd meeting, Spiderman and deadpool oddly teamed up. Spiderman had done his research on the merc, deemed him as someone who he definitely, absolutely, affirmatively should NOT be working with. But because he liked a challenge, he kept deadpool around when he asked to stay.

 

Deadpool fell in love all over again- except he was now ugly, broken, insane, and every bit of undesirable under the sun.

 

And spiderman was, well, _amazing_. Beautiful (dat ass), smart, hard working, funny, kind. Soft.

 

And Wade knew that someone like spiderman would never love him.

 

+1

 

"What color are your eyes, baby boy?" Wade mumbled, mind far off. He flipped a pancake.

 

"Brown. What about you, wade?" Spidey asked, voice soft and curious. Wade smiled from under his mask.

 

"Blue." Wade spoke, putting a new pancake on spidey's plate. A hand fell on his from its place on the spatula. Wade's heart stuttered pathetically, and warmth filled his cheeks. The scarred man dropped the spatula on the table and gripped spidey's hand back. He could feel spidey's smile radiating off him.

 

And then spiderman took off his mask.

 

Wade gasped slightly, eyes locking onto his baby boys. The only thing on Wade's mind was the mind numbingly gorgeous man in front of him, eyes hopeful and mouth stretched into a smile. For the first time, wade saw the crinkle in spidey's eyes as he smiled.

 

"You're eyes aren't brown, baby boy. They're chocolate." Wade whispered, not caring about the words leaving his mouth. "You're fucking gorgeous, spidey. Man, why couldn't you have a crooked nose? Way to make a guy feel self conscious."

 

"Thanks Wade. And… uh… my name is Peter. Peter parker." Wade felt himself falling in love with the name. 

 

And Peter admittedly liked his, considering he was screaming it later into the night after many tears and awkward confessions.

 

Wade felt great when he woke up to his baby boy laying on his chest, face in the morning sun and drool dripping from his pink lips.

 

Life was okay.

  



End file.
